Hart Foundation VS Mick Foley and Terry Funk
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Part two in the Bret Hart/Mick Foley wars! By far the most chaotic match ever with tons of run ins as well as the infamous four corners of pain deathmatch which is both Mick Foleys and Terry Funks specialty!


A Pro Wrestling Fan Fic

Mick Foley and Terry Funk VS Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart- Scaffold, Barb wire ropes, Falls Count 

Anywhere Four Corners of Pain Deathmatch.

Written By Gabe Ricard

This is the second in my three Bret Hart/Mick Foley matches and this one is easily the wildest. Enjoy the fan fic and please review.

Foley decked out as Mankind brought a Dumpster full of weapons down the ramp to the ring while Funk had a barbwire bat. Both men rolled into the ring and got into it with the Hart Foundation as Mankind and Bret began trading punches back and forth while Funk clotheslined Neidhart with the bat and was maliciously beating him. Mankind nailed Bret Hart with a garbage can then pile drove him on the garbage can and fell on top of him, pounding him with lefts and right. When Funk had stopped hitting Neidhart with the bat Neidhart was covered in barbwire and had stopped moving. Terry Funk picked Neidhart up and threw him out of the ring then went over and helped Mankind beat the hell out of Bret Hart.

Funk and Hart continued their hideous punishment on Hart first by both pounding him with chair then a stuffed pile driver on the thumbtacks!! Things looked really bad for Hart as Neidhart was taken away the out of the crowd came the British Bulldog!!!! Bulldog double ax handled Mankind and floored him then nailed Terry with a lariat and threw him to the outside to follow. Bulldog attempted to suplex Funk on a huge bed of barbwire that lay at ringside but Funk revered it and suplexed Davey Boy on the barbwire.

In the ring Bret had regained the advantage and nailed Mankind with a stop sign then set him up on a table and dove off the tope rope and put him through a table. As bret went for the pin out of nowhere came Raven who broke the count and blasted Bret with a steel chair then as Mankind got to his feet nailed him with an Evenflow!!! Raven was attacking everyone in site when Ravens long time foe Tommy Dreamer hit the ring nailing Raven with a frying pan then rolled to the outside and began pounding on Bulldog who had power bombed Funk in the barb wire. Bret Hart and Mankind where on their feet and brawled up the ramp and ended up on the top of the scaffold which had been set up near the entrance to the ring. Hart slammed Down Mankinf but lost his balance and was about 20 feet from the ground and was hanging on for dear life. Mankind walked over and reached down to grab Bret who threw some powder in Mick Foleys eyes then grabbed him and pulled him off the scaffold and onto a huge set of tables below!!!! Hart who was a bloody mess used his last ounce of strength to pull himself up before collapsing.

As Hart lay motionless on the scaffold. In the ring area Funk was still battling British Bulldog while Raven and Dreamer where on the top rungs of a ladder trading punches. Bulldog had just back body dropped Funk onto the bed of glass and rolled into the ring and pushed the ladder which sent Dreamer and Raven sailing off and into the dumpster but not before Dreamer sickly cracked his head on the dumpster. Raven slowly got out but Dreamer didn't. As Raven got out of the Dumpster Bulldog came out of nowhere with his second lariat of the night. Smith picked up Raven and and leaned him against the dumpster then prepared to nail Bulldog with the barb wire bat but Funk who was covered in glass shards spun him around and floored him with a left. 

Bret Hart had finally regained consciousness and was on the ramp and on his way to the ring but Mankind was right behind him and plastered him in the back with a chair then leg dropped Bret and began choking him with the chair. Tommy Dreamer was the second guy to be helped to the locker room. Terry Funk shoved the barb wire bed into the ring then slammed Bulldog onto it and moon saulted off the top rope and onto Bulldog.

Mankind and Hart had fallen off the ramp and where trading punches when the New Age Outlaws appeared armed with cookie sheets. Mr. Ass nailed Bret with the cookie sheet while Road Dogg nailed Mankind and tossed him onto the ramp. Were Mankind kicked Dogg low and drove him into the ground with a double arm DDT. Mankind forgot about his war with Bret Hart and tossed Jesse James into the ring while Terry Funk and Raven where trading punches. Davey Boy Smith was still buried in the barbwire and unfortunately was not moving.

Mr. Ass was still pummeling Bret Hart then pressed him over his head and threw him as far into the crowd as he could. In the ring Funk was being battered by Raven before Raven drove Terry Funk into a steel chair with an EvenFlow. Raven saw Bulldog trying to get out of the barbwire and grabbed a steel chair and wound back and nailed Bulldog with it until Bulldogs efforts ceased. Mankind continued to pound Road Dogg and drove him down with a tomb stone. As Mankind tried to get up Raven nailed him in the gut with a hockey stick then put him down by driving it into his face. As Raven turned around however Terry Funk clotheslined him with the ladder then violently dropped it on top of him and stomped on the ladder.

British Bulldog had finally got out of the barbwire but was cut in over 32 places and was coughing up blood and needed to be helped away by officials. Bret finally made a come back on Billy Gunn and drop kicked Mr. Ass. Bret pounded Mr.Ass all the way over to the concession stand which was completely destroyed after Gunn threw Hart into it. Bret had something in his hand and as Gunn picked it drove it into his mid section then getting to his feet and breaking it over his head.

In the ring Road Dogg nailed Raven with his Pump Handle Slam then picked up some glass shards and did some serious damage by grinding them into Ravens face. Terry Funk and Mankind has been watching the entire time and decided to strike as Mankind clotheslined himself and Road Dogg to the outside while Funk nailed Raven in the back with the barb wire bat then pile drove him on the thumbtack bed. Terry Funk set the ladder back up then placed Raven in a sitting position at the top of the ladder the ladder. Terry then scooped him up into a Tomb Stone position and dove off shocking the crowd as the 57 year funk put Raven through the commentators table drawing a huge "ECW" chant from the crowd.

Billy Gunn was still pummeling Bret Hart near the commentary table and nailed him with a second famassor as he yelled to the crowd he was going to go for a third out of nowhere came Owen Hart who took Mr.Ass's head off with a spin kick. Bret was soon on his feet and the two Hart Brothers double teamed Gunn without mercy.

Road Dogg was getting the best of Mankind, nailing him with a lead pipe first in the back then in the head, and running the ropes before doing his shuffle and dropping an elbow into his throat. At ringside Funk and Raven had finally gotten up and the Funker was getting the best of a brawl with Raven when, from out of the crowd came Bam Bam Bigelow. Bigelow nailed Funk with a fist covered in barbwire then grabbed a TV monitor and cracked it over Ravens head. Bigelow put Raven on top of Funk then put both men on a table and jumped off the ring apron putting both men through the table.

When Bret and Owen finally finished pummeling Gunn he was barely recognizable. The Harts headed back into the ring where both was floored by Bigelow with headbutts. Terry Funk and Raven where back in the ring as Funk tried to get the jump on Bam Bam but was thrown into the corner and beaten down. Bret Hart rolled to the outside and went after Mankind and Road Dogg and Owen Hart wrenched in a sharpshooter on Raven until he passed out then threw him into the crowd.

James who knew his fellow Outlaw had been taken out battled Mankind and Bret at the same time nailing Bret with a swinging neckbreaker then blasting Mankind with a cookie sheet. Then when he saw Owen charging at him ducked down and back body dropped him into the Dumpster. Road Dogg continued his streak by rolling into the ring and spinning Bigelow around who was still beating on Terry Funk and body slamming him onto the barb wire bed then fist dropping Bigelows head with a chunk of glass. James threw Bigelow into the corner so hard Bigelow slumped down. James then put a steel chair on his face and did a base ball slide into the chair into Bam Bam's face! 

Road Dogg was on a big roll but didn't see Bret Hart come off the tope rope with a flying clothesline. Bret who had impressed some fans with his adaption to the hardcore style showed his sadistic side by power bombing Road Dogg into what was left of the thumbtacks. Bret turned around but as he did had Mr.Socko rammed down his throat! Bret tried to fight it off but faded quickly and was soon passed out from the hold as well as the loss of blood. Mankind slowly got to his feet and pulled of his mask before collapsing due to his also huge loss of blood.

Both Mankind and Bret Hart where taken back to the locker room for medical attention. The war in and around the ring continued as Sabu and Rob Van Dam joined in followed a few minutes later by Al Snow who nailed Funk with Head and stomped on him but Funk regained the advantage and choked Snow out with a string of barb wire. Van Dam nailed the weary Bigelow with a Vandaminator while Sabu blew a huge fireball into Road Doggs face and slapped on an Arbian Face buster while Van Dam did a baseball slide onto a chair onto Doggs face. Funk and Snow where in the crowd while Sabu and RVD with Bill Alfonso cheering them on put Road Dogg on a table and nailed him with their double top rope leg drop. Bigelow got back into the ring but was knocked back out with a double super kicks from Sabu and Rob Van Dam

In the back as Bret Hart lay on a stretcher being attended too when the door burst open and Mick Foley came in and pounded Bret until he fell off the stretcher then put Mr. Socko on and rammed it down Harts throat a referee came into the room and counted the fall as Mr. Socko had Brets shoulders down giving Funk and Mankind the win!!!!! The war in the ring was pretty much over as Sabu and Van dam celebrated in the ring while Bigelow and James where taken away and Funk had beaten Al Snow into oblivion and had headed back the locker room as this huge match faded to black.

That's it for the 2nd Mick Foley Bret Hart match. The final one will be up soon and after that I will be posting mostly cards with a few single match fan fics in between. Thanks for reading.


End file.
